1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a seat and particularly to a vehicle seat having an adjustable femur supporter by which the front section (or femur supporting section) of the seat proper is moved up or down and adjusted to a desired position for giving the person on the seat a comfortable sitting posture. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a seat, of a type mentioned above, which can keep good external view regardless of the position which the front section of the seat proper assumes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to increase sitting comfortableness of a passenger on a seat in a vehicle, there has been proposed an adjustable femur supporter by which the front section of the seat proper is moved upward or downward to a desired position. However, some of such devices have a drawback in that when the movable front section of the seat proper takes its lowermost position, a sheet member which constitutes the front periphery cover of the front section is compelled to produce unsightly creases or crumples all over the external surface of the sheet member, which lowers the external appearance of the seat.